


The Joys Of Being Mother Of The Bride

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Rare Pairs For The Win [12]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Royalty AU, shameless sap, written because I need more Pike/Winona and there isn't enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Winona and Chris reminisce after Princess Jemma's wedding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in The Trials Of Being A Bodyguard universe, after the wedding. I wanted some Pike/Winona fluff, for reasons :)

Queen Winona was rather exhausted. Planning and putting on her daughter's royal wedding was a lot of work, not to mention emotional upheaval. It was after eleven o'clock and she'd finally made it to her rooms, ahead of her husband who was finishing up security checks and locking everything up tight. Slipping out of the shrug she'd worn over her sleeveless gown, she took out her jewelry and returned it to its secure drawer. 

The image of Jemma walking down the aisle was playing in the back of her mind along with memories of the little girl she'd once been. 

She tried to tell herself it was just exhaustion that had her blinking away tears, but that wasn't true. 

Her baby girl was all grown up and married--to an unlikely, but wonderful man. She'd been skeptical about Leonard at first, but he'd done everything he possibly could to prove her fears were unfounded. The way he'd looked at Jemma all evening like she was a cherished treasure had her getting misty-eyed and remembering her own weddings. 

Thank goodness for waterproof mascara, she thought as she removed her makeup. She'd have been a smeary mess otherwise. The ceremony alone had brought the fountains opening. 

Having released her hair from its confinement, she found herself pulling a photo album from the shelf and leafing through it as she waited for Chris. She'd require his assistance to get out of the dress, given how impossible the zipper was. 

"Not ready to sleep yet, Honey?" Chris asked as he entered their bedroom five minutes later, still looking unfairly good in that tux even though he had to be just as tired as she was. 

Pushing to her feet, She shook her head and the blonde locks bounced everywhere. Chris smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pressing his cheek against her hair. 

"I don't think I've ever seen a more gorgeous mother-of-the bride," he said softly, running his fingers through the wavy strands. "Quite a few people remarked on the stunning beauty of the royal women and how obviously Jemma inherited your looks."

Winona blushed a little and turned around to help him out of the suit. 

"You're a fine specimen yourself, Christopher," she murmured as she freed him from the bow tie. "But I was waiting because I'm a prisoner in this dress without your help." 

She could almost feel the smirk he gave her then. Chris was an expert in the art of smirks and knew exactly what they normally did to her.

"Don't get any ideas, Chris, just unzip me. All this celebrating and emotion has worn me out and you hate it when I fall asleep in the middle." 

"That rarely happens," he snorted, "but you're right. I'll be out as soon as my head hits the pillow." 

He obligingly unzipped her and she stepped out of the silvery lavender gown with a sigh of relief. 

His eye fell to the open photo album resting on the bed, showing a picture of a gap toothed, five year old Jemma in a fluffy yellow dress, wrinkling her tiny nose as her mother and new stepfather kissed. 

"Now there's a happy memory," he commented, sitting down to remove his shoes. "Best day of my life, as I recall."

"Even though Jemma was in full on terror mode, refusing to stand still for five seconds and getting herself lost in the reception?" Winona teased, a fond smile on her face. 

"Yes," he said succinctly. "Because of marrying you and hearing Jemma call me "Daddy Cwis" that evening."

Winona's eyes misted over and she flipped through the pages of memories: Jemma riding a bike, going to school, on a fishing trip with Chris, the three of them splattered with mud after an impromptu play fight, and even way back to the beginning as the newborn princess lay sleeping, oblivious to the sadness that had permeated the kingdom after the bomb that had killed King George and severely wounded Chris, who'd been his security at the time. 

With a sigh, she shut the book and laid it away before getting into her pajamas and slipping into bed beside Chris. 

He opened his arm so she could snuggle close and switched off the lights. 

"I hope Leonard is as good to her as you've been to me," she murmured sleepily. "She'll be one happy woman if he is." 

Chris remembered the look he'd seen on the groom's face as Jemma had reached him at the altar and felt the lump in his throat again. 

"I don't doubt he'll make her happy. I can't believe I ever did question it." 

"Me too." Winona replied, barely awake. "But now I'm off to dreamland now, love. G'night." 

He smiled in the dark and kissed the woman that he'd loved for two and a half decades. 

"Good night, beautiful."


End file.
